Hell Hath No Fury: Alternate Scene
by movieholic
Summary: Hell Hath No Fury scene altered slightly.
1. Fury

Slightly different version of a scene from the episode, "Hell Hath No Fury." A little Cole agnst, I believe that if my favorite actor/character gets wounded or hurt (NOT KILLED OR DIES) that it makes them more realistic and more human (in Cole's case more realistic and demonic).

Enjoy it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE... REVIEW!!

* * *

"Okay, what I don't get is how we undemon Piper when she gets here." Paige said, utterly confused at this new situation.

"Well, we have to close the portal of unexpressed fury." Phoebe said, further confusing the younger woman.

"Unexpressed? I think she's been raging for days." Muttered Cole sarcastically, as he paced back and forth impatiently; waiting for the Furies.

"That's because there's something she's not saying." Phoebe quipped at Cole, who faltered in his irate pacing.

"Which is…?" asked Paige, uneasily watching Cole pace; his fresh injuries from the bounty hunters looking far worse up close.

"I don't know yet but I think I have an idea."

Suddenly Cole buckled in pain and fell to his knees howling in agony, clutching his head in anguish and pain. Phoebe dashed to his side as Paige orbed out and back in, terrified. Cole writhed in pain in Phoebe's arms; Phoebe winced when she saw a trickle of blood make its way down Cole's chin from his nose. Cole muttered incoherently as the screams of his past victims raged in his mind.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" moaned Cole as he continued to clutch his head in horrifying suffering.

The front doors of the manor abruptly burst open as a Fury made her way threw. Phoebe left Cole to fight off the Fury, levitating and using many kickboxing moves in order to keep her from Cole's now limp body. Phoebe had managed to kick the Fury to the ground when Piper and another Fury appeared behind her, at Cole's barely breathing form.

"Very clever Piper, very nice decoy." Said Phoebe as she proceeded to fight both of the Furies at the same time; Paige watched helplessly from the opposite side of the room. When Phoebe managed to knock the furies to the floor and dashed forward towards Cole.

"Cole!" she yelped, concern etched in her voice.

Cole jerked a little to the side, blood oozing from not only his nose but from his ears as well. Phoebe helped him into a sitting position as he groaned. The Furies had by now stood and poised to attack Phoebe when Paige called for a lamp. Before the lamp could make it to her hands she made a throwing motion to the nearest Fury, thus hitting the Fury with the lamp in the back of her head.

The Fury, not even fazed by the lamp to the head, turned angrily, causing the others to follow, as they advanced on Paige.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Paige shouted scared.

Cole, from his sitting position on the floor, mustered up an energy ball and threw it at the Fury closest to Paige. The Fury disappeared as it was vanquished. The other Fury, turning too late, was also vanquished by an energy ball Cole mustered up. This left an angry Piper and a terrified Paige, and a worried Phoebe at Cole's side.

"Piper, it's not Cole you're mad at and you know it!"

Piper growled, threw Phoebe to the side swiftly, and clawed Cole's chest open with her long talons. Cole moaned in pain, both his shirt and undershirt ripped to shreds as thin trails of blood leaked from his new wounds. Paige called for The Book of Shadows and flipped through the book as fast as she could looking for any kind of spell to stop Piper, but Piper continued to slash at Cole's body, Cole too weak to fight back.

"Piper, stop it! Leo get your ass down here now!" shouted Phoebe, pulling herself together after being thrown into a cabinet.

Cole formed an energy ball, ready to throw it at Piper just to stop the pain, but Phoebe shouted, "No, Cole, don't!"

Phoebe ran at Piper, who growled angrily as they both fell to the ground. Leo orbed in, nearly being attacked by the scuffling sisters.

"Leo do something!" shouted Phoebe from the ground, as Piper eased her hands around her throat and proceeded to choke her.

Leo ran over and orbed Piper and Phoebe out of the manor in a bright blue twinkle. Paige dashed over to the wounded Cole's side and placed her hands gently on his heaving chest. Blood stained her milky white hands, but she ignored it as she concentrated hard on healing Cole.

Cole grunted and watched as his deep chest wounds disappeared. Paige jumped when she felt the electricity jump from his body to her fingertips. Cole sighed and sat up straighter.

"Thanks Paige." He said softly.

"No problem Cole, thank you."

"Sure…" he said uncomfortably.

"Where do you think Leo took them?" asked Paige.

"No idea, but it better work wherever it is." Cole muttered, causing Paige to laugh as she helped him to his feet.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

SO REVIEW REGARDLESS IF YOU DID OR DIDN'T.

LOL. : P


	2. A Grave Visit

Prue's 'resting' place is going to be outside in a graveyard instead.

My Microsoft Word is not working so I'm using Wordpad. Wordpad doesn't have spellcheck/grammer stuff so please work with me.

And this is extremely short, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

* * *

Phoebe took in her surroundings the moment she let go of Leo's strong hold. She felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes when she recognized where Leo had orbed them... Prue's grave. Piper looked around wildly as she frantically tried to place where she was at. Leo had stood back with Phoebe, waiting for Piper to take it all in. The wind blew softly, causing Phoebe's and Leo's hair to wave gently in the cool breeze as they watched Piper. The grass swayed to and fro as Piper fell to her knees, sobbing angrily at Prue's tombstone. She started to slam her hands on the large stone, cursing at it while sob after sob racked her body. 

"You can be mad at her Piper. I'm mad at her, I can tell you that much. I'm pissed at her for leaving us! Be pissed, Piper! Let it out, let her know how _angry_ you are at her!" shouted Phoebe from the side, also crying freely now.

Piper morphed back into herself, but remained where she had fallen, clutching Prue's hard, cold tombstone as the tears slid off her pink cheeks. Phoebe dropped to her knees and held Piper tightly.

"Damn you Prue! Damn you!" moaned Piper.

Silence followed until Phoebe whispered tearfully, "You know you have to apologize to Cole, right?"

Piper let out a soft, near inaudible laugh as Phoebe allowed a small smile to appear on her lips. After a long painful moment of silence, Leo leaned down and hugged Piper gently and gave Phoebe's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before orbing them all back to the manor for a much needed talk.

* * *

**THE END**

Review please, I know this chapter is morbid (of course it's supposed to be anyway) but I hope you guys liked it since I wasn't planning on doing this part anyway.


End file.
